Seymour Says!
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Seymour has his own studio where he has a game show called: Seymour Says! and random people from any viedogame and anime are guest! Rating may change. R&R plz!
1. Enter MegaMan!

Ok! This is Sakura654 starting the first chapter of...(drum roll starts) "Seymour Says!" (crowd goes wild). So sit back! Relax! and start reading!

AerisTifaYuffie: Hi I am with Sakura here doing "seymour says" and our host Seymour is going to be the main star. Yay oh and be careful of who you calling short like Ed for instance in this story

Ed: yeah before I kick your ass

AerisTifaYuffie: Oh and this chapter Sakura here will type and I will type the next. We will be helping each other and taking turns

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! If I did own this stuff would you think i would be here?  
--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one! MegaMan from "MegaMan Legends!"

MegaMan: What am I doing here?

Seymour: MegaDude! you're here because we're doing a game called "Seymour Says!"

MegaMan: isn't it "Simon Says?"

Seymour: Don't get smart with me kid!

MegaMan: ok let's play your game!

Seymour: ok! Seymour says to destroy Hawaii!

MegaMan: No Way!

Seymour: kid, the game is called "Seymour Says!" now do as i say!

MegaMan: No i'm not doing it!

Seymour: Don't let me bring my Aeon out here!

MegaMan: ok ok! (does a large Mega bomb or something and destroys half of it)

Seymour: close enough! Seymour says to pick your nose while wearing a preety pink tutu

MegaMan: (sigh and does it) I feel embarrass!

Seymour: Seymour says to hop up and down while doing it!

Megaman: This is Stupid!

Seymour: Shut your mouth!

MegaMan: (shuts it)

Seymour: uh-uh-uh! i didn't say "Seymour Says!"

MegaMan: Damn! Does that mean i lose?

Seymour: Yes!

MegaMan: That's it!

Seymour: Yep!

Roll: (Comes in and laughs at MegaMan) This one is for the scrapbook! (takes a picture) MUHAHAHAHAAHAHA! BLACKMAIL!

MegaMan: Roll! no! (runs after her)

Seymour: and that was MegaMan! let's see who's the next victom! MUHAHAAHA!

---------------------------------------  
Sakura654: and that was chapter one! tune in next time for chapter 2!

ATY: Yep! the next chapter will be crazy!

Edward: D MUHAHAAHA! I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! FEAR ME!

Sakura654: Review please!


	2. Enter Wesker!

AerisTifaYuffie: Hey everyone I am starting chapter 2 of "Seymour's says" YAY Seymour here is excited.

Sakura654: Sup people here to support Aeris so ignore me here I am just kidding with you. Well let's get on with it and Older Link can you do the disclaimer.

Older Link: ok boss lady

AerisTifaYuffie: Hey I am the boss and she is the co boss

Older Link: right sorry boss lady and I will be honored to do the disclaimer co boss lady. Boss and Co boss ladies don't own anyone but themselves.

AerisTifaYuffie: thank you older link and let's get on with the story. You should know by the chapter who the mystery person is lol well not really mystery person since I already said it. Wesker is from Resident Evil if you don't know and we forced him to be on. Alright here is chapter 2!

* * *

Seymour: Hello and Welcome Everyone to Seymour Says!

Audience: YAY GET ON WITH IT

ATY- I hate having the audience yell…

Seymour: I know well anyways let's get this show on the road. Today we have here Arnold Wesker!

Wesker: It's ALBERT WESKER

Seymour: Yeah sorry whatever now Wesker we will be playing a game I like to call Seymour Says by me.

Wesker: ok sees a Sakura a shudders It's that damn girl that thought I was Santa and hugged me a chased me and gave me this list on items she wanted! She is creepy man!

Sakura: HI BIG HEAD! AND SANTA!

Wesker: I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD!

Sakura: Yes you do!

Wesker: sighs

ATY: Well you were at the North Pole in a Santa outfit you know and you could have at least get her the Game Cube so she can give me to repay for destroying it.

Wesker: snickers that's all I had and if you really want a Game Cube here hands Game Cube Just don't make me give whatever else she wants

ATY:takes it Works for me.

Seymour: Alright now let's continue

Audience: YAY

Sakura: waa oh well Seymour go right ahead

Seymour: Seymour says to bring Steve back to life without being controlled.

Wesker: awww and I wanted to play with Chris's sister's heart damn! brings back Steve removing the t-veronica virus can I at least keep the virus

Seymour: yes

Wesker: YAY

Seymour: I didn't say Seymour says. Now Seymour says you can keep it since I am a nice guy

Wesker: sad and then when he hears what Seymour said is happy

Steve: hey everyone I am alive

Audience: stares gasping while men cover the women's eyes

Wesker: Yeah just go already looking away

Steve: doesn't understand Fine Mr. Grumpy leaves

ATY: That was horror right there!

Sakura: Yeah can we check out what's going on there.

Seymour: Alright screen appears and shows Steve walking on the sidewalk while the cars crashed and there was a fire and people are running all over the place. He still doesn't notice"

Sakura: can he at least cover that part

ATY: I think I am dead.

Seymour: Ok Wesker Seymour Says get the guy some clothes

ATY: Fast because seeing him naked is just sad!

Sakura: Yeah make him stop being nick!

Seymour: Nick!

Sakura: yeah the Australian word for Naked. It's in this book shows a Australian dictionary of a pic of a nick

Seymour: ewwww

Wesker: already has clothes in hands and goes to Steve fast Hey idiot did you notice you are nick I mean naked!

Steve: huh! looks down at his body oh my gosh I didn't.

Wesker: You should feel when you are naked hands clothes

Steve: Well feeling is new to me since I am alive. puts clothes on while Wesker looks at a hot girl

ATY: one question Steve how was death?

Steve: It was ok. Well after I died these big Red bloody letters came up and said "YOU DIED"

Sakura: Amazing just like The Futurama

Steve: Yeah except the letters were White and it said "GAME OVER"

ATY: Then what happened?

Steve: I was somewhere but didn't know where

Seymour: was it the Farplane?

Steve: I don't know

ATY: Cool the Farplane exists

Seymour: Of course it exists

Wesker: Alright you go see Redfield and I will go back to the studio goes back to the studio can we continue?

Seymour: Huh yeah ok! Ok Seymour says to tell your men to take over Mars and call it "Seymour"

Wesker: What! But it's Mars here and we were planning to call it "Wesker"

Seymour: Oh well you have to do it! I said Seymour says!

Wesker: grumbles as he calls his men and tells them everything It should be on the news right now

Sakura: wow that quick

Audience: YAY

Seymour: puts on the news

News reporter: Agents take over Mars and arrests Aliens there. Now Mars is called "Seymour"

Sakura: turns off TV Awesome Aliens are arrested! Serves them right!

ATY: Sakura I told you 50 million times THE AL BHED ARE NOT ALIENS. ASK RIKKU IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!

Sakura: hehehe they still are

ATY: you are so lucky she isn't here

Audience: She was here a while ago!

Wesker: how do you guys say the same things at the same time?

Audience: I don't know

Seymour: Audience has their ways. Now Seymour Says to admit to the world….

Sakura: THAT YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD

Seymour: Yeah what she said

Wesker: What! That's Torture! You are making me lose my Rep here!

Seymour: Seymour Says

ATY: Poor Wesky!

Wesker: Fine WORLD I HAVE A BIG HEAD happy?

Seymour: Yep!

-Ada's house-

Ada: watching show spits the tea she was sipping that is low

-Chris and Claire's house-

Chris: spits out coke drinking while laughing that was so low it's good!

Claire: sighs but still in shock

Steve: who was there laughs along with Chris

-Wesker's mom's house (who apparently is alive)-

Wesker's Mom: This is all his father's fault for having a big head. My poor baby Starts Crying

-Back at the Studio-

Audience, Seymour and Sakura- still are laughing

ATY: I still think he doesn't have a big head and I love Wesky (no not like that you guys) so I can't hate him!

Seymour: (stops laughing) Ok everybody that's all the time we have. See you next time on "Seymour Says"

Audience: (stop laughing and cheer )Wesker! Wesker! Wesker! Seymour! Seymour! Seymour!

* * *

ATY: Well there you go. Longer chapter then Sakura right isn't that cool of me lol j/k Chapter 3 will be Sakura's chapter and I will do Chapter 4.

Sakura: still laughing

ATY: I am so getting my chainsaw to kill her. Well please Review and Older Link do something weird

Older Link: Hi Folks I am just going to go clean up Seymour the planet not him Tootles leaves

ATY: I worry about him


	3. Enter Ken!

Sakura654: Welcome to chapter 3! (crowd goes wild) ok i hoped you liked chapter 1 and 2! More chapters are on the way!

Edward: and I, the FullMetal Alchemist, will turn this normal garbage can into a bazooka!

The Audience: Booooo! Seymour! Seymour! Seymour! (chant continues)

Edward: You guys wouldn't know real talent if it bit you on your----

ATY: ok well on with the fic!

Disclaimer: do i have to repeat myself!

* * *

Chapter three! Street Fighter's Ken Masters!

Ken: ok? What's going on?

Seymour: Welcome to "Seymour Says!"

Ken: O.o' huh? don't ya mean "Simon Says?"

Seymour: No! it's "Seymour Says!"

Ken: ok i'll buy it. What are the rules?

Seymour: The same as "Simon Says"

Ken: But you said----

Seymour: i know what i said! now lets play!

Ken: Okey dokey then!

Seymour: Seymour says to use your Shoryuken (meaning: rising dragon punch) on that mansion!

Ken: THAT'S MY MANSION!

Seymour: Seymour said...

Ken: Damn! SHORYUKEN! (dust clears out) I'm going to get killed for this!

Seymour: Seymour says to do a handstand with one hand and hold a baseball with the other!

Ken: Thats easy!

Seymour: i wasn't finish!

Ken: OO' oh. Go on..

Seymour: and also you have to wear this nightgown!

Ken: Thats's my wife's night gown!

Seymour: hey! i said "Seymour Says!" now do it! Or i'll bring out my Aeon!

Ken: ok! fine! (does what he says) This is so retarded!

Seymour: Well if it is then that makes you retarded!

Ken: Come say that in my face you blue haired freak!

Seymour: watch what you say you might get hurt.

Ken: WHAT! whoa! (falls down) . (dizzy eyes) uh...owie

Seymour: uh-uh-uh...i didn't say "Seymour Says"

Ken: WTF! I---nevermind!

Eliza: (Ken's wife) KEN!

Ken: uh-oh! AHHH!

Eliza: GET BACK HERE!

Seymour: And that was Ken Masters folks! Now on to our next victum!

* * *

Sakura654: and that was chapter 3!

Ed: FEAR ME!

ATY: see you soon

Sakura654: REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Enter Chris!

ATY: Hey guys this is ATY as you can see that I am doing chapter 4. My chapters are kind of longer then Sakura's because sometimes I never notice how much I write.

Older Link: Boss lady is an awesome writer. She is trying to be a writer when she grows up.

ATY: Too much info there older link but thank you for the compliment.

Sakura: Can we get on with the story I want to post chapter 5!

ATY: will you get off my back? Wow got that idea from Inuyasha when I was watching it. Anyways On with the disclaimer then the story. Oh and Chris is from Resident Evil Obviously.

Older Link: Boss and Co boss ladies don't own anyone except themselves.  
---------------------------------------------------

Seymour: Welcome again to Seymour Says!

Audience: YAY!

Seymour: Well let's bring out our guest: Chris Redfield!

Audience: (claps)

Chris: (enters)

ATY: YAY HI CHRIS!

Chris: Hi Aeris I remember you, let's see we were in the Spencer's mansion together with the others and I helped you in the military Facility when you were looking for the other 2. Good to see you again!

ATY: Yay you remembered! Good to see you too!

Sakura: Remember me!

Chris: Oh aren't you that donut lady? I am just kidding, I saw you the same places with Aeris except I saw you in Antarctica.

Sakura: YAY

Seymour: Since when were you in Resident Evil

Sakura and ATY: Since now!

Seymour: (snickers)

Random person in the audience: I WANT TO BE IN RESIDENT EVIL!

Seymour: Well too bad now Chris you know this is Seymour Says

Chris: I went to one of these but it was called Inuyasha says

ATY and Sakura: (videogame Sweatdrops)

Seymour: Oh well mines better right audience

Audience: YEP! GO SEYMOUR! GO SEYMOUR!

ATY: cool everybody loves Seymour. Hey that sounds familiar.

Sakura: Yeah everybody loves Naraku

ATY: There is really a show?

Sakura: Yep!

ATY: TT

Seymour: Ok anyways Chris let's get on with this. Seymour says to kill Steve in front of Claire and break her heart.

Chris: WHAT! Steve is my man I can't kill him! AND BREAK MY DEAR SISTERS HEART

Seymour: Don't make me summon Anima on you

Chris: Wait Claire is watching this so that means she and Steve will forgive me

Sakura: I don't know if you can say they are watching.

-Chris's and Claire's House-

(Claire and Steve are watching a random show).

-Back at the Studio-

ATY: She proves her point

Seymour: ok now do it

Chris: Great this wont end well (goes to his house seeing them and grabs the shotgun randomly and shoots Steve killing him)

Claire: (looks horrified) BROTHER HOW CAN YOU DO THIS! HE HAD A 2ND CHANCE TO LIVE AND YOU SHOT HIM AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS YOUR BUDDY! YOU JUST DON'T LIKE SEEING ME HAPPY IS THAT IT!

Chris: NO CLAIRE! It was a Seymour Says thing see (changes the channel to "Seymour Says") COME ON CLAIRE I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO YOU! I AM SO SORRY!

Claire: It's ok but how do we revive him.

Seymour: Go force Wesker to bring him back to life

Chris: (rushes out and comes back in 5 seconds with Wesker)

Wesker: What did I do this time Redfield!

Chris: Just go revive Steve back

Wesker: again!

Chris: Yeah it was one of those "Seymour Says" things

Wesker: Grrr (revives him) happy? Now leave me to be leaves to go back to his Mom's house

Steve: huh what happened! Hold on I remember Chris killed me! How could you!

Chris: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I JUST WANTED CHRISTMAS TO BE SAVED! I mean IT'S NOT MY FAULT. An evil "Seymour Says" or "anima" Will kill me

Steve: it's ok to feel sad

Chris: you got that from Fairy odd parents right?

Steve: Yep!

Chris: (goes back to the studio)

-Studio-

Seymour: I didn't say Seymour says to revive him

Chris: I would do it anyway

ATY: How sweet

Sakura: How sweet my foot

ATY: (hits Sakura on the head)

Sakura: Ouch (rubs place where ATY hit her)

Seymour: ok next on. I want you to boo the audience

Chris: (doesn't do anything)

Seymour: Good job Redfield at least you listened this time. Now Seymour Says to boo the audience.

Chris: Boo Audience! YOU SUCK! BOOOOOOOO!

Audience: TT MEANY!

Seymour: SHUT YOUR MOUTH AUDIENCE

Audience: (shuts mouth)

Seymour: I DIDN'T SAY---

Everybody: SEYMOUR SAYS

Random person in audience: But we aren't the ones in the game show.

ATY: Doesn't matter. If you are on air your always have to listen! Even if you aren't Chris

Seymour: ok let's continue Seymour Says to go to Ed and call him "Full Metal Dork" and "Shorty pants"

Chris: WHAT! THAT'S SUICIDE

ATY: (Acts like Kagome from Inuyasha) Sakura TOMATO

Sakura: (falls to the ground) AHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

ATY: I don't know wanted to test it!

Seymour: Ok now go to him.

Chris: Aeris if I don't make it alive tell Wesker he is weird

ATY: Roger! Hold up what is with these Fairy Odd Parents Quotes

Sakura: I don't know but anyways OH ED!

Ed: WHAT!

Sakura: Chris has something to tell you!

Ed: What is it!

Chris: So dead for this but Hi Shorty Pants! I heard you were the Full Metal Alchemist but you sure don't look like one. I think you are too short and I have a better name for you, Full Metal Dork.

Ed: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! FUCK YOU MAN! FUCK THIS! I AM NOT THE FULL METAL DORK AND I AM NOT SHORT! I GREW A FEW INCHES HERE! (starts chasing Chris)

Chris: AHHHHHH runs away (while Ed is chasing him still)

ATY: ok…. But it's true he can't even be accepted in a rollercoaster because of his height!

Sakura: Yeah I feel sorry for Ed but heck I am short too and proud to be it!

ATY: Shorty

Sakura: HEY WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!

ATY: You and you said you were proud to be short.

Sakura: Alright tall person!

ATY: So? I am proud to be tall.

Seymour: Ok everyone this is all the time we have. So see you next time on "Seymour Says"  
------------------------------------------------

ATY: Going to end it there.

Sakura: Well Please Review and we will update. Wow we updated 3 chapters yesterday

ATY: Aha and once I post this you will post yours and maybe I will post my chapter 6. Well like what Sakura said please review. See we are updating fast.

Older Link: see you next time! Its co boss lady's turn next chapter as you can see.


	5. Enter Toad!

Ok! Sakura654 is here giving you Chapter 5 of "Seymour Says!" Staring Seymour and his guest star Toad! So sit back! Relax and enjoy the show! (crowd cheers!)

Ed: Also late breaking news! I am going to turn this dull monkey rench into a shotgun!

Audience: BOOOO! Seymour! Seymour! Seymour! (chant continues)

Ed: Screw you all!

ATY: Now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter five! Mario's Toad!

Seymour: Hello Toad and welcome to "Seymour Says!"

Toad: isn't it--

Seymour: NO! it's "Seymour Says!"

Toad: ok then! So now what?

Seymour: Seymour says to eat this mushroom!

Toad: 0.0' NOOOO! i'm not doing this!

Seymour: Seymour says! now do as i say you shrimp!

Toad: SHRIMP! i'm two feet tall!

Seymour: Don't get smart with me you toadstool! now eat! Before i get out my Aeon!

Toad: ok ok (eats it) ewwww

Seymour: i didn't say "Seymour Says"

Toad: WHAT!

Seymour: i didn't say "now!"

Toad: Oh brother! Give me a break!

Audience: Give me a break! Give me a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!

Toad:T-T' i rest my case

Seymour: ok! Seymour Says to wear this princess dress and run around saying " I'm a retarded mushroom and i live to tell about it!"

Toad: SAY WHAT

Seymour: i said "Seymour says!"

Toad: damn it! ok then! (runs around with the princess dress on) "I'm a retarded mushroom and i live to tell about it!"

Seymour: ok you can stop now! The show is over!

Toad: (stops) huh!

Seymour: uh-uh-uh! I didn't say "Seymour Says"

Toad: OHHH! DAMN IT! I hate this show!

Seymour: Hate is such a strong word

Toad: Shut up! You made me eat a mushroom! and...and...oh-no..

Peach: Grrrrr...Toad!

Toad: oh my! (closes his eyes) it wasn't me!

Peach: (gets really angry and chases him)

Toad: AHHHHHHH!

Seymour: And that was Toad! Tune in next time to see who will be my next victom!

* * *

Sakura654: hoped you liked it! tune in next time for chapter six!

Ed: FEAR ME!

ATY: (rolls eyes) don't leave without leaving a review!

Sakura654: What she said!


	6. Enter Dante!

ATY: Hello! It's ATY at your service. This chapter will be weird because there will be some competitions if you know what I mean.

Older Link: I worry about what will happen.

ATY: don't worry nothing will happen….much.

Sakura: As you can see the mystery person is Dante from something

ATY: Devil may Cry idiot! Oh well anyways Get on with the disclaimer Older Link and let's get this party started.

Sakura: PARTY! WHERE!

ATY: (sighs) It was an expression baka nei usagi ikeike!

Sakura: Then why didn't you say so!

ATY: (sighs) Older link just start talking before I kill some random guy with my chainsaw.

Older: You wouldn't want that dirty with icky blood would you boss lady! Anyways Boos and Co boss Ladies don't own anything except themselves.

ATY: (leaves without saying anything)  
-----------------------------------------------

Seymour: Welcome to Seymour Says! I am Seymour saying please applaud!

Audience: (claps harder and cheer) SEYMOUR! SEYMOUR! SEYMOUR!

Seymour: Thank you, you are so kind.

Random guy: Hey guys I am better then Seymour. (Starts doing tap dancing)

Audience: BOOO WE WANT SEYMOUR!

Random Guy: TT a really evil audience (leaves to shoot himself)

Seymour: That was disturbing ok anyways let's get this show started and everyone welcome Dante!

Dante: (comes out waving to the audience.)

Audience: (cheers and claps)

Dante fan Club: WE LOVE YOU DANTE!

Sakura: Who invited them!

Sephiroth: Nobody knows/

Dante: Thank you ladies.

Seymour: Ok now Dante Welcome to "Seymour Says"

Dante: Cool! I went to one of these places but it was someone else. It was-

Sakura: Was it "Inuyasha's says"

Dante: yep

Sakura: Don't think that Inuyasha Says is better!

Seymour: I agree with Sakura because Inuyasha just wants to be a show off.

Dante: Oh ok

Seymour: Speaking of Inuyasha Seymour Says to go to Inuyasha's show and cut his hair off while it's on the air and it looks like the show came back right now so go.

Dante: WHAT! I CAN'T! Inuyasha will kill me!

Seymour: sorry but it's "Seymour says"

Dante: But-

Seymour: Don't make me summon Anima on you

Dante: ANIMA! AHHH OK I WILL GO! (dashes and runs to Inuyasha's Studio)

-At the Studio-

Inuyasha: Dante What the hell are you doing here! Also with the scissors. We have a guest here which is Tidus.

Tidus: ………………..

Dante: It was a "Seymour Says" thing sorry Inuyasha (cuts all his hair off as the Inuyasha fan girls drop dead and Kagome screams like an idiot on what happened)

Kagome: I only liked him because of his hair and ears, but mostly his hair! AHHH

-Back at Seymour's studio-

Audience: (laughs along with Sakura and Seymour)

Sakura: (sees Kagome and tells Seymour) I have a way to shut her up

Seymour: What?

Sakura: Oh you'll see. (Goes to Inuyasha's Studio)

-Inuyasha Studio-

Sakura: Oh Kagome its' ok here have a hug

Kagome: (hugs her while crying like a drama queen)

Sakura: (puts her pet squirrel she had randomly and puts it inside of Kagome's shirt as it was on Kagome's back)

Kagome: huh (pulls away) I feel something

Sakura: KAGOME A SQUIRREL WENT ON YOUR BACK RANDOMLY!

Kagome: WHAT AHHHHHHHHH (runs around)

Sakura: (laughs)

Inuyasha: (crying that his hair is all off) NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK TO NARAKU SINCE KAGOME DOESN'T WANT ME….wait that's a good thing. OK!

Dante: Wow Sakura let's get out here (leaves)

Sakura: right behind you (leaves also)

Inuyasha's audience: (laughing so hard)

Inuyasha: IT'S NOT FUNNY! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS SEYMOUR! (still looking at the mirror he randomly takes out) Oh and I didn't say anything about gayness (sweaty) OH KIKYOU WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!

Kikyou: Oh leave me alone you bold creep

-Seymour's Studio-

Everyone: (still laughing as Sakura and Dante enter)

Seymour: Who knew Inuyasha was gay that was awesome and the best.

ATY: I AM BACK!

Sakura: Where did you go! You missed out on a lot of things.

ATY: No I didn't I saw it all on "Inuyasha Says" and good news. Seymour everyone loves your show better then Inuyasha's because you want to know what!

Seymour: What?

ATY: Inuyasha's show is canceled.

Sakura and Seymour: How!

ATY: hehehe before I tell you HI DANTE!

Dante: Hi to you too Aeris.

ATY: hehehe

Sakura and Seymour: TELL US

ATY: Ok sorry. Anyways I went to get my chainsaw and remember Older Link said that I shouldn't get it dirty with blood.

Sakura: Yeah before the show.

ATY: Well I wanted it dirty. So my victum was Inuyasha so I killed him!

Everyone besides ATY: WHAT!

ATY: Yep go Aeris! Go Aeris! Go Aeris!

Audience: Go Aeris! Go Aeris! Go Aeris! Go Aeris!

Seymour: That's the best thing you ever did Aeris YOU'RE THE BEST. Hey one favor, Seymour Says Can I have some of his blood?

ATY: sure (gives chainsaw so he can take some of the blood)

Sakura: Ok can we go on!

Seymour: Ok Now Dante Seymour Says to go to Wesker and call him "Mama's boy"

Dante: HE WILL KILL ME!

Seymour: too bad

Dante: But-

Seymour: (going to summon Anima)

Dante: OK I WILL DO IT

ATY: I feel sorry for the guy

Sakura: Brave strong person.

Dante: (leaves)

-Wesker's Mother's house-

Dante: Hello Wesker's mother.

Wesker's Mother: Yes oh hello Dante good to see you again! I remember when you were 5 years old it was so cute how Wesker always played with you.

Dante: Yes good all times. Say is Wesker here!

Wesker's Mother: Oh yes he is upstairs. Go on dear.

Dante: (smiles) thank you. (Goes up the stairs and thinks) I wonder if Wesker got his evil from his father and who was his father anyway (goes in Wesker's room)

Wesker: Hello Dante I am thinking of Evil plans to take over the world want to help me!

Dante: I am a good guy so sorry but can't! But anyways before I say what I want to say, Who was your father?

Wesker: (shows him a picture of his father)

Dante: (gasps as he sees it and drops it by accident to the floor)

Wesker: Hey be careful the glass might break.

Dante: YOUR FATHER….YOUR FATHER….YOUR FATHER!

Wesker: Yes what are you trying to say?

Dante: YOUR FATHER IS BRUCE WAYNE! BATMAN!

Wesker: uh huh

Everyone in the studio watching: (gasps) THE HORROR!

Dante: But…but…but he is a super hero and his last name is Wayne why isn't your name Arnold Wayne!

Wesker: ALBERT! Oh because his real name was Bruce Wesker. He didn't like the sound of it.

Dante: I can see why but then who is the one who taught you evil!

Wesker: Oh my uncle, Joker.

Dante: YOUR UNCLE IS JOKE AND IS RELATED TO BATMAN! (Dies in wonder)

-Back at the Studio-

Seymour: Well kiddies that was a big shock and scary shock but Dante couldn't call him a "Mama's Boy" but oh well. Having him die in wonder is better then anything! There is the truth the scary Truth.

Audience: (scared still)

ATY: This still doesn't make sense.

Sakura: (only person laughing) CHICKEN BONES ARE ATTACKING!

ATY: I worry about you because I think your dumber then a bucket of chicken!.

Sakura: NO I am dumber then a chicken called Bucket.

Seymour: Anyways everyone that's all the time we have so see you next time on "Seymour Says"

Everyone: (Silent only thing you can hear is Sakura's laughs)

Audience: (still shocked)

Seymour: ok I am afraid now.  
--------------------------------------------

ATY: SHOCKED I SEE

Sakura: (still laughing)

ATY: Older Link please shut her up

Older Link: Ok boss lady (puts a sock in Sakura's mouth)

Sakura: (doesn't notice and laughs inside)

ATY: I really worry about her but anyways there's chapter 6 and see you on chapter. Chapter 7 will be posted soon and that's Sakura's chapter.

Sakura: (talking with the sock still in her mouth)

Older Link: She says Short and Sweet the way she likes it

ATY: (sighs) Anyways PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. 8: Enter Auron!

ATY: Hi yall well this is the last chapter until I leave for vacation. And Sirius123 I'll ask Sakura if she can do that character Zhuge Liang.**I know this is Sakura's turn but I don't know where she is and I am leaving really soon so this is chapter 8 (even though it's 7) I am sorry but need to post it before I leave and I have no time to edit it so sorry if I make any mistakes.**

Older Link: awwww

ATY: Yeah leaving for just a month and well over there I have no internet connections so yeah but I'll promise you that I'll work on it there since I am bringing my lab top to work on a story. How about once I get back 4 long chapters? .Well maybe since I have a lot of stuff to do.

Sakura: (Laughing from last time) just no RE for once.

ATY: I don't talk to RE haters so I am taking you off the story.

Sakura: (stops laughing) WHAT NO!

Older Link: Well let's get it quick kiddies. Boss and Co Boss ladies don't own anything except themselves.

ATY: Sakura I'll see you in heck! (Leaves)

Sakura: AGAIN SHE LEAVES! And she copied that from Buzz on Maggie. (We watch that sometimes when nothing is on lol embarrassed to say that) (Starts laughing again)  
-----------------------------------

Seymour: Hi guys welcome to Seymour Says!

Audience: (Still shocked)

Seymour: Well I am thinking you are still shocked. Can't blame you as you heard Inuyasha died last time, poor guy but oh well and the shock that reveled Wesker's true father was scary that Dante died this morning but we made Wesker bring him back to life with a little of "Seymour Says" again.

Audience: (still shocked)

Sakura: (still laughing) I can't help but laugh!

Seymour: (sighs) I wonder where Aeris is.

Sakura: (laughing still) oh…she left again… to do something.

Seymour: Hm I hope the people watching this are not dead like the audience.

-Random Person's house-

Random Guy: (drops dead)

-Wesker's deserted house-

(No one there except Blood on the carpet. It looks like someone is invisible and crying)

-Yuna and Rikku's house-

Yuna and Rikku: (crying)

-Back at the studio-

Seymour: ok not to waste time or pages here is the mystery guest: Auron!

Auron: Hello (comes in)

Audience: (shocked still)

Auron: TT I saw what happened so I can't blame you guys.

Seymour: Yes we know. Well Welcome to Seymour Says

Auron: I should hate you for killing Kinoc but I still like your show. Oh and thanks for having Wesker revive him back.

Seymour: oh your welcome

-Wesker's room-

Wesker: (mumbles) making me do all the work!

-Studio-

Auron: So where is Aeris?

Sakura: (laughing still) somewhere

Seymour: Ok she might as well be somewhere important. Ok let's get started. Seymour says to make Wesker resurrect Inuyasha by putting the t-virus in him and mutate.

Auron: Great another mutant (leaves to go to Wesker's Mother's House)

-At Wesker's Mother's house-

Auron: (knocks on door)

Wesker: (opens it) Yo Auron I thought you were dead?

Auron: Eh some random dude found the dragon balls and had 3 wishes so his first one was pizza, 2nd one was some Zelda Games and 3rd one was to have me resurrected. I don't understand how he knew me.

Wesker: I think I know who it is and you don't want to know. So what do you want?

Auron: Can you go Resurrect Inuyasha with the t-virus to mutate him.

Wesker: (frowns as he hears the word "Resurrect" but then smiles as he hears to use the t-virus) Ok then Let me go get it (leaves to go to his room leaving Auron at the doorstep in wonder)

Auron: I wonder…

Wesker: (comes back with the t-virus) alright let's go (They both leave to go to the grave yard nearby where Inuyasha was buried)

Auron: (looks around as he spots the grave. Starts digging with hands and then sees the coffin and opens it revealing Inuyasha's head off because of the chainsaw) Man that's ugly

Wesker: Who him?

Auron: No the coffin. Look at it! Ok so now what do we do with the head and body

Wesker: We need to attach it. TAPE ALWAYS SAVES THE DAY! (Puts duck tape around the neck and head and attaches it) Ok now let me put the virus. (He takes off the lid and puts it all on the body) ok it will go to him and mutate him. Only thing is to close the coffin because then the virus will spread and no more soap operas on TV. Those are good.

Auron: Yeah they are also Spongebob SquarePants.

Wesker: Yes that is a good show. Funny, I like Patrick. (Closes coffin as they get up. Wesker leaves for home as Auron goes back to the Studio)

-Studio-

Seymour: Well that took long

ATY: HEY AURON MY MAN AND SEYMOUR THE BEST PERSON EVER AND Sakura…. Ok anyways I went and found out a new virus called the Get-your-groove-on Virus Also known as GYGO Virus. It makes the undead dance and feed all day and all night. They never stop! WELL ANYWAYS I AM BACL AUDIENCE!

Audience: (Still shocked)

ATY: OH SCREW YOU!

Auron: You know that's good for those Zombie Freaks.

: WHO YOU CALLING FREAK!

Auron: huh?

Seymour: huh

ATY: blahhhh

Audience: (still shocked)

Sakura: (still laughing)

Seymour: Will she ever quit?

ATY: If you know her like I do then you would know she never will stop.

Sakura: (doesn't notice. Still laughing)

Auron: Anyways who are you!

: Duh this is Inuyasha as a damn zombie!

Auron: Oh no

ATY: Oh yes! Seymour do something! Hold on WESKER I THOUGHT ZOMBIES CAN'T TALK

Wesker: (appears out of nowhere) well the zombies you saw before choose not to talk. Inuyasha choose to talk. Simple, Case closed.

Sakura: (Laughing still) Cool Case Closed Rocks!

ATY: (completely ignoring Sakura) But they have no emotions or a soul or for a matter of fact a brain

Zombie Inuyasha: Hey I heard that!

Wesker: They still can talk even though they don't have that.

ATY: Ok Seymour Stop him!

Seymour: Right Stop there Inuyasha your on Seymour Says! So Seymour Says to drink this Liquid (gives him the GYGO Virus in a cup)

Zombie Inuyasha: Ok! (Drinks it as he feels weird inside. His legs are moving to a weird beat with no music on. He starts dancing getting his groove on) DISCO! I NEED DISCO!

ATY: Ok he is even crazier then Sakura over there.

Sakura: (Still laughing)

ATY: WILL YOU STOP THAT!

Auron: Ok I am afraid now.

Seymour: Ok Zombie Inuyasha Seymour Says to sleep for a very long time and wake up when the human and Guado race extinct.

Zombie Inuyasha: (starts snoring)

Seymour: Now Auron Seymour Says to carry him and throw him in a dumpster.

Auron: Fine (takes the idiot demon and throws him in the dumpster and comes back)

Seymour: Seymour Says to shut Sakura up.

Auron: But she never shuts up!

ATY: its ok Seymour I am handling it.

Seymour: More like doing nothing

ATY: TT Oh well we don't have that much time you know

Sakura: (still laughing)

Seymour: Alright I am never getting to the juicy ones.

Auron: look on the bright side. You get money for this and a cheering audience…ok maybe not that (stares at the audience)

Audience: (still shocked)

ATY: (sighs) When will everyone stop!

Seymour: Ok it doesn't matter. Anyways that's all the time we had so see you next time on Seymour Says.

Audience: (Still shocked)

Seymour: I need a better audience that forgets about Wesker's dad being Bruce Wesker I mean Wayne.

Audience: (gasps and shocked a lot)

Seymour: Damn I should have never said that. Alright see you guys (runs away from the Studio)  
------------------------------------------

ATY: Well I will end it there. A little shorter then usual, right? I don't know for sure. I need to really shut this girl up here.

Sakura: (Still laughing) Shut me up I can't! (Laughing harder then usual)

ATY: (sighs) I am afraid of her.

Older Link: Co Boss lady needs her rest

ATY: Yeah but with all that laughing not only will she not be sleeping but not me or you either.

Older Link: (sighs) some things are not meant to be.

ATY: Yeah so I am locking her in a closet and not letting her out until she shuts up.

Older Link: Are you sure that she will ever stop?

ATY: She will have no choice.

Sakura: I can hear you; you know (still laughing)

ATY: I really worry for her. Anyways please Review and thanks to the 2 reviewers. You guys are awesome and yeah I know some people are not familiar but that's ok. I always don't care when I read stories of crossovers and having people I don't know and people I do know.


	8. 7: Enter Zhuge Liang!

Ok! "short chapter maker" Sakura here doing chapter 7 err...um...8 of "Seymour Says!" yet you guys already know that, Oh well. Sit back! Relax and enjoy!

Ed: Ok but first a commercial!

Commercial: He's strong! Athletic! and he's full of Alchemy! He's the FullMetal alchemist!

Audience: BOOOOO! We want Seymour! We want seymour! We want Seymour!

Ed: Damn! all you guys are so cheap!

ATY: (sigh) oh well. on with the fic!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

----This chapter is for: Sirius123!--- - I'm such a nice person!

Chapter seven! Zhuge Liang from "Dynasty Warriors"

Zhuge: Ok what's going on--

Seymour: Here?

Zhuge: Yeah

Seymour: My boy! You're here because you're one of the lucky contestants of "Seymour Says!"

Zhuge: (falls a sleep on the chair) ZZZZZZZZZ...

Seymour: HEY! Wake Up!

Zhuge: I'm a wake! Just tell me the rules of "Simon Says"

Seymour: It's SEYMOUR SAYS!

Zhuge: ok! what are the rules Bob?

Seymour: That's Alex! I mean Seymour! 

Zhuge: Riiiiiight...

Seymour: Seymour says to eat the chair!

Zhuge: Eat...the...chair? Ok...(eats it then spits it out) Ow! i got splinter in my mouth!

Splinter: (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Hey! You forgot to put the "s" after that!

Zhuge: Oh sorry Splinter. Ow! I got splinters in my mouth

Seymour: Seymour says to kill Kagome for no reason! Muhahahahahahaha!

Zhuge: Hmmmm...i Don't feel like it.

Seymour: Yo! Don't make make me bring out my Aeon,dawg!

Zhuge: Oo' OOOOOkaaaay...? (kills Kagome)

Seymour: Ok homie! Seymour Says to to jump off a cliff!

Zhuge: Ok...maybe tomorrow

Seymour: I Said------

Zhuge: I know, I know "Seymour says" (jumps off cliff and makes a perfect dismount)

Seymour: uh-uh-uh! I didn't say "Seymour Says!"

Zhuge: Yes you did.

Seymour: Well i didn't say to make a perfect dismount!

Zhuge: But you just said "Seymour Says" a minute ago.

Seymour: When!

Zhuge: When you said: "uh-uh-uh! I didn't say "Seymour Says!"

Seymour: Are you getting smart with me kid?

Zhuge: I'm not a kid.

Seymour: Grrrrrrrrr...

Zhuge: Now that's all we have today! Tune in next time for "Seymour Says!"

Seymour: That's my line!

Sakura654: And that was chapter 7! uh...I mean 8! Uh...Oh whatever! Kagome and Inu-yasha is dead! Muhaahahahahaaha! I mean...how sad!

Ed: FEAR ME! AS I AM THE---

Everyone: We know, we know...The FullMetal Alchemist!

Ed: Correct!

Sakura654: Review plz! Hope that ATY has a nice and wonderful vacation!

---Hoped you liked that Chapter Sirius123! More is on the way!--- -


	9. Enter Cassandra!

Sakura is back! Sorry it took so long to update! I wanted a little break and i was think of some ideas for this chapter. Oh well, i'm here and now on with chapter 9! So sit back! Relax and enjoy the show!

Edward: Also---

Audience: BOOOOO!

Edward: (sigh) Sakura doesn't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 9! Cassandra Alexandra from "Soul Calibur2"

Cassandra: Hmmm...huh? 

Zhuge: Hi and welcome to "Seymour Says!" Seymour is at a coffee break so i'm taking over for a minute!

Cassandra: Oh...I thought this was "Simon Says"

Zhuge: It should be...so lets start!

Cassandra: Okay!

Zhuge: Zhuge Liang says to hop up and down!

Cassandra: (hops up and down) ok

Zhuge: Zhuge Liang says to pat your head and rub your tummy!

Cassandra: (does it)

Zhuge: Now do a backflip!

Cassandra: I rather fall!

Zhuge: Heh

Seymour: (runs in) AHHH! (hits the wall) owie!

Zhuge: O.o'

Cassandra: OO'

Seymour: You're still here!

Zhuge: The show must go on! So I took over!

Seymour: T.T You should of asked! Now get off my show!

Zhuge: (sad) ok...

Audience: Awwwwww...WE HATE SEYMOUR! WE HATE SEYMOUR! WE HATE SEYMOUR!

Ed: Does that mean you like me better?

Audience: NO!

Ed: Well excuuuuuuse me!

Seymour: Seymour says to kill Zhuge!

Cassandra: no way!

Seymour: Do it!

Cassandra: (Calls sirus123) yep...uh-huh...yep...ok...see you soon. 3...2...1..

Sirus123: (knocks out Seymour and takes Zhuge Liang) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs away with him)

Link: And thats all the time we have today! Tune in next time for "Seymour Says!"

* * *

Sakura: This is the last time we'll see Zhuge Liang. (lol) 

Ed: Also to all you readers If you want your favorite Anime or Videogame character in this fic, please leave a review and tell us!

Sakura: Yep right now it's a new thing i'm doing for a month until ATY (AerisYuffieTifa) comes back!

Link: Now plz leave a review!


	10. Enter Link!

YAHOO! 6 reviews so far! Wait...6 reviews 9 chapters! Oh well this is Sakura over and out!

Ed: Welcome to chapter 10 you snot nose people!

Audience: BOOOOO!

Ed: Yo! I was kidding!

Audience: BOOOOO!

Link: This chapter is staring me! Yay! Sakura654 doesn't own anything! If she did she would be filthy,stinkn' rich!

Chapter 10! Link from "The Legend of Zelda" (A/N: this is the younger Link! Not the adult one,thank you)

Seymour: (gets up) Ow! It felt like someone knocked me out! Oh well...

Link: Uh...hello?

Seymour: Right,right! My name is--

Link: Seymour!

Seymour: No,that's my name!

Link: And your doing..uh...Simon Says?

Seymour: NO! It's Seymour Says! SEYMOUR! SEYMOUR! SEYMOUR!

Link: Ok...

Seymour: So "elf boy" wanna play!

Link: Okay! and i'm not an elf!

Seymour: pfft...whatever..Ok! Seymour says to kick that tree!

Link: No! I won't kick that tree! That tree is a living thing! It provives us with oxygen and...(makes a 2 hour speech about trees...oh brother..)

-2 hours later-

Link: Have you no shame! 

Seymour: Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z...huh what..oh whatever...anyway..Seymour Says to eat the grass!

Link: Eat the grass! Cows eat the grass! If i eat the grass...(makes a 2 hours speech about grass! AHHH!)

-2 hours later-

Link: I shall leave the grass alone!

Seymour: AHHHHHH! I can't take it! Seymour Says to make a fire outside! Ha!

Link: FIRE! See that's happens to people won't listen! Once that fire hits the grass then the trees...(Makes a 4 hour speech about forest fires! MAKE IT STOP! TO MUCH EDUCATION!)

-4 hours later-

Seymour:AHHH! Ok you win!

Link: Ok! that's all the time we have today! See you next time of "Seymour Says!" And remember! Only you can prevent forest fires!

Smokey the Bear: Thats right brotha!

Sakura: I hoped you liked that chapter! I don't know how Smokey got here but if it was him instead of Link in this chapter we'll be here all day! Phew!

Ed: Forest fires my ass!

Smokey: (does a body slam on Ed)

Ed: ok! ok! Uncle! Uncle!

Sakura: plz review!


	11. Enter Hibiki!

Sakura is back in bussiness! Sorry it took soooo long to update,but i was very sick and i couldn't concentrate on this story. Oh well, i'm here so sit back! relax! and...

Audience: ENJOY THE SHOW!

Ed: Wait!

Chapter 11! Hibiki Tokai from the anime "Vandread" 1st and 2nd stage!

Hibiki: Women...

Seymour: I'm not a woman!

Hibiki: I don't care Simon!

Seymour: Seymour!

Hibiki: Whatever...so whats the game pal

Seymour: This wonderful exciting game is soo awesome! This game will change the world! This Game--

Hibiki: Shut up and tell me!

Seymour: TT' spoiled brat. This game is called "Seymour Says!"

Hibiki: That's all you had to say! My gosh!

Seymour: Seymour says to roll over like a pathetic dog!

Hibiki: Don't let me go Scooby-Doo on you!

Seymour: Cooperate and you won't have to deal with my Aeon!

Hibiki: Okay fine! (does what he says and tries to leave)

Seymour: Dita!

Dita: Mr. Alien don't go! Please! You promised not to sneak out of here! Also you promised to visit my room!

A/N: Note that Hibiki is not an "Alien." Dita calls him that because when she first met him she never met a man before. Therefore she calls him "Mr. Alien"

Mr. Aien: Hey! don't type that!

Sakura: Tee hee

Hibiki: Thats better! (ahem) Idiot girl! stop calling me "Mr. Alien!"

Dita: Will you visit my room then?

Hibiki: Let's talk about that later! Now is not the time!

Seymour: (Ahem) Seymour says to visit her room! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i'm so evil!

Audience: Oo'

Ed: HAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: (acting like Mr. T) Quiet fool!

Ed: O-Okay!

Hibiki: Seymour! I challenge you into a duel! Winner takes over the show! Loser,which is not me, will take a hike! (pull out duel monsters deck) draw your cards!

Seymour: (draws them...literally)

Hibiki: Not like that!

Seymour: How Yu-Gi-Oh! got in to this!

Hibiki: I dunno.

Seymour: You lose!

Hibiki: What the--

Seymour: I didn't say "Seymour Says!

Hibiki: What!

Ed: And this is all the time we have today! tune in next time for "Seymour Says!"

(In the bacround you can see Hibiki chasing Seymouy with the megaton hammer)

Link: Hey give that back to me!

Sakura: Ok! That was it! tune into Chapter 12!


	12. Enter Kirby!

Sakura is back doing chapter 12! I don't have much to say..So...

Audience: SIT BACK! RELAX! AND ENJOY THE SHOW!

Ed: Sakura doesn't own anything! She doesn't even own Kirby! She doesn't own me! What a shame!

Sakura: Shut up!

Chapter 12! Kirby! from "Dreamland!" (I don't know all of Kirby's games but I know what he's all about!)

Seymour: Hello Kirby! And welcome to "Seymour Says!"

Kirby: ...

Seymour: I guess you don't speak English.

Kirby: Yes i do!

Seymour: But how!

Kirby: Just for today!

Seymour: Ok...uh...Seymour says to suck up all the audience!

Kirby: (suck up a few and turns into 'Audience Kirby!')

Seymour: ooookay...Seymour says to suck up that umbrella!

Audience Kirby: (sucks it up and turns into 'umbrella kirby!')

Seymour: Seymour says to suck up me!

Umbrella Kirby: (does it and turns into 'Seymour Kirby!')

Seymour Kirby: And that's all the time we got today! Tune in next time for...

Audience: "Seymour Says!"

Ed: I want to be the next in "Seymour Says!"

Sakura: Review plz!

Ed: You're so cruel!


End file.
